


Your Woman

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I have dabbled in Harry/Draco before in a cheating Snarry situation, but I have never done an entire  H/D video. Here it is…and for Snarry shippers nothing is more different than H/D. ;)  Basically it is an angsty love story about Harry’s dark side which can’t get enough of a certain platinum blonde. I apologize because I haven’t read many H/D fics, but based on what I have read I think this song fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Woman

